Reason
by Tare-chan
Summary: "Do you know why big sister was born first, Elsa?" A question once asked to her by her mom. And Elsa has tried her best to keep up with the answer. Multiple snapshots, short drabble, a little bit angsty.


_AN: Ookaay... I've always love to read any Frozen Hurt/Comfort fic, so I decided to make one. Just a quick drabble, and I had to write it now for the idea won't leave my head to rest otherwise. :P_

**Disclaimer**: Disney own Frozen. And the quoted line/question is owned by Kubo Tite (Bleach).

* * *

.

"Do you know why big sis was born first, Elsa?"

.

Cerulean eyes full with curiosity looked back at her mother's eyes. Her tiny brows knitted as her brain tried to find an answer to the sudden question.

"It's so that she could protect her little sister." The Queen smiled at her older daughter.

Elsa's eyes grew larger at the realization. The little princess smiled and peered at her newborn younger sister who was sleeping peacefully in her mom's arms. The elder one moved her own hand to gently touch the tiny face of her sister. "Hey Anna, I'll protect you with all my might. That's my promise as your big sister."

And she did keep her promise, until that unfortunate night when her power betrayed her.

.

* * *

Elsa had failed once. She promised to never repeated her mistake.

Thus, she locked the door. Ignored the call. No matter how much she actually wanted to go out and play with her cheerful little sister.

She knew she couldn't open the door, before she could master her power.

Until came the day, when Anna slowly knocked on her door, pleadingly asked, "We only have each other, just you and me. What are we gonna do?"

She only managed to slid and sit behind her closed door. She really wanted to be out there, to hug her younger sister, to support her. But she couldn't even answer her call. The snow flakes were hung silently around her. The room were frozen solid.

She was dangerous.

.

"_Do you know why big sis was born first?"_

_._

Hugging her knees, she let her frozen tear flowed free.

She has failed. Again

.

* * *

Elsa's eyes were wide with horror. Her blue eyes stared at Anna's cold frozen eyes decorated with her signature snowflake.

She has struck her sister again. This time, out of any place, she has struck her heart.

Her cheerful sunshine was gone. Her guiding light has tossed away her life to protect her.

_Her. _

The big sister that had spoken her oath and should've fulfilled it.

Trembled hands rose to caress the cheek of now an ice statue of her younger sibling.

"No….. No…"

.

"_Do you know why big sis was born first?"_

_._

Tears flowed free as she thrown herself to hug the lifeless form in front of her.

She has failed again. And this time she had failed miserably.

.

* * *

Elsa took a deep breath, as she slowly sat at the side of her sister bed, careful as to not waking her up. The events that had happened for the past week were beyond any imagination and unbelievable.

It was crazy.

She has been given a second chance, when Anna's act of true love has saved the younger one from her icy spell, and she couldn't ask for more.

Slowly she removed a stray of strawberry blond hair, so that she could took a better look at her sister's freckled face. Icy blue eyes softened as she saw how peaceful her sister's sleep was, before slowly wander at the chest. She hesitated at first, but she had to make sure. Gathering her courage, finally she placed her palm at the slowly risen chest, closed her eyes, and feel the heart beating.

_._

_Thump…. Thump…._

.

It was beating. And it felt warm.

.

The platinum blond smiled from her heart for the first time after so many years.

Warm touch at the back of her hand made the newly crowned Queen snapped open her eyes.

"Elsa?" The same blue eyes sleepily flickered open and stared at her own.

"So-… Sorry. I didn't mean to…" The elder sibling tried to free her hand and quickly stood. But apparently, the movement make Anna more aware and straightened her grip on the colder hand instead.

"Stay. Please"

Elsa obliged as her sister slowly moved to sit at her side. All the time never let go of her hand.

"Couldn't sleep?" Anna asked slowly.

The Queen gulped nervously before answering, "I had to make sure….."

"Oh, Elsa. I'm fine, healthy and alive," The strawberry blond circled her hand on the older's upper arm and rest her head on the shoulder, "And I'm glad that you're too." Elsa's shoulder stiffened at first, not quite usual at the touch, but she slowly relaxed and rest her head on top of Anna's head.

They stayed in silence for some time, before the elder sister sighed. "Do you know why big sister was born first, Anna?" The younger one blinked at the question and shook her head.

"It was so that she could protect her little sister," Elsa sighed and added in low whisper, "But I failed. I'm such a failure."

A tightened grip on her upper arm, made the platinum blond lifted her head and looked at her sister.

"No, you're not."

"But Anna, you know that I-…."

Lifting her own head and stared at Elsa's icy blue eyes, Anna answered sternly, "No, you're not."

"I-…"

"You've told me the reason for your isolation. And yes, I do feel offended at first for you could've told me back then. But after thinking carefully, you have no choice. What has happened in the past was an accident. After that, you were pressed and pushed into taking the choice by… by our-…. Anyway, I won't blame anyone right now. And then, you ran away because you think you were a danger to me and Arandelle, which you're not, and I should also have the blame for pushing you too far….."

"But-…"

"Hush! I'm not finished yet," cutting off the elder sister, Anna continued," And then, when you stroke…. When you…. That was also an accident. And again, I've also partly need to be blamed for again pushing you too far. I wasn't able to think that far at that time. Wait, I still have vague idea of what I had planned to do up until now….." as the strawberry blond knitted her brows, Elsa couldn't help but to chuckled, before frowned and opened up her mouth to say something but was being cut again.

"Aaanywaayy…. At the unlikely time where I was fro-… I was …. becoming that," trying to carefully choose her word and failed, the younger royal continued," I vaguely noticed that your power freeze that guy's sword, thus broke it and saved my arm. Not that I'm not ready to lost mine. I choose you over it of course. But honestly I wasn't thinking about the aftermath if I happened to lost it, and how will I write then…. I could always try with my left one, but wait… this is not the point, oh gosh, I'm blabbering again, aren't I?" Anna slapped her forehead, which make the young Queen smiled.

"The point is, Elsa, you've saved me in different kind of circumstances. And I believe, it's also the younger sister's job to protect and support her big sis." Anna smiled grow wider at her conclusion.

Elsa's mouth opened to counter her sister conclusion, but she found that she couldn't. In the short period of time, she noticed that The Princess of Arandelle has grown so much to put her to shame. Failed to arrange any sentence, she did what she could do at the moment: pulled her younger sibling into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Anna," she slowly whispered," I love you so much, little sis"

Her sister hugged back, buried her head in the crook of her neck, and muffled answer could be heard, "I know…. I know… and I love you too."

* * *

_**AN:** Ichigo's question from the manga Bleach suddenly struck me, and when I think about it, somehow it fit with the sisters of Arandelle's problem! Elsa's in particular._

_I hope the characters are IC. And forgive me for any grammar and spelling error._

_Thankyou for reading!_


End file.
